keebysusernotesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Discord Servers Related to Kun
Below is a list of Discord servers in relation to the #kun Discord server in any kind of way. Communist Kun A joke server created by Lenrap to capitalize on the running inside joke about Communism within #kun. It was quickly transferred ownership to Keeby, who soon added hundreds of channels to the server and also added many bots to the server. It is infamously known as the botspam server. Courtroom The successor to #courtroom from the IRC era, is home to the same community with several new members as well. it has two channels, #courtroom and #minimii. #minimii could also be seen as a successor to its IRC counterpart in some ways. BitF The Discord counterpart to the #bitf IRC channel. It was created by the user Mkan who used it as an alternative to Skypes disfunctionality. While it is used frequently for those who had retired from the IRC ages ago, the IRC is still more active than it. Undertale A very short lived server created by the user EmperorToad. Its purpose was to be an Undertale rp server and already had channels already created for various purposes. However EmperorToad left the server shortly after. Afterwards, several looters preyed on the dead channel to troll in it. They most likely were looking for a regular Undertale Discord server through DSL. OK A small server created by the user Planetbox. OK was named after Planetobx's popular catchphrase "ok". It was created on a whim one day and several members of #kun soon came to it. It did not serve much purpose other than existing, and Planetbox would give modship to various people who joined who would rename and rank its members accordingly. Access to the server has since been severed because of Planetbox banning everyone from his server and still using it for personal use. Several Communist Servers With the server Communist Kun created, its relation to real Communism as a practice was no more than a joke. However, through DSL, several members were able to come across and discover Communist Kun from around the internet. Some particular people who joined seemed to support Communism unironically. After them linking to two different Discord servers focused on Communism, it then became apparent that this was no joke. The Communists were then, ironically, banned from Communist Kun. Pokemon Fans A server #kun members were invited to by the user Popplio. The server, as the name implies, focuses on all things pokemon. However activity soon waned significantly with many people leaving the server. AudioYapper still resides in the dead server. Monster Hunter Nerd Group A server created by the user Scolipede. Not much is known about it other than the users that reside in it presumably gather to play and talk about Monster Hunter. It is probably a safe bet Sazerac is there as well. Squirtle Squad Squirtle Squad is an RP server created by Asphoxia because they were bored. It is known for its whimsical channel names such as "oceans_grey_waves" for an OOC chat, and "anywhere_1", "anywhere_2", anywhere_5", and "anywhere_3_sir", in that order. It is inhabited by RPers such as Asphoxia, Xano, Dimitri, Koopario, and Xeno. EmperorToad's Friend's Server A server created by a friend of EmperorToads. Not much is known about it other than it having a hacker situation at one point. Access to the server became difficult once the invite links EmperorToad linked expired quickly afterward.